


Любовью по темечку

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Катарина стоит между Магнусом и Алеком.





	Любовью по темечку

**Author's Note:**

> Кони-Айленд — полуостров, бывший остров с шикарным пляжем (Бруклин, Нью-Йорк).
> 
> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htm 
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Стойкости Катарины позавидовали бы Троя, Ленинград и Китайская стена вместе взятые.  
  
— Я сказала нет, Магнус, — по слогам повторила она, свысока взирая на друга.  
  
Магнус был растрепан больше обычного. Ранее аккуратно уложенные волосы сейчас неряшливо торчали в разные стороны, подводка под глазами немного растушевалась, превратившись в темные синяки, из-под накинутого на плечи пиджака виднелась простая растянутая майка-алкоголичка темно-зеленого цвета, а глаза горели лихорадочным блеском.  
  
— Кэт, ты должна меня пропустить! Это же Алек! — сотый раз за последние полчаса простонал он.  
  
— Повторяю для тугоухих, — со вздохом отозвалась Катарина, устало поправляя выбившиеся из хвоста волосы, — к нему нельзя. Ты не родственник. Я не могу тебя пустить.  
  
— Мы живем вместе три года! — яростно протестовал Магнус.  
  
— Вот когда распишитесь — кстати, не забудь прислать мне персональное приглашение, — тогда и поговорим, — максимально успокаивающим тоном парировала его словесный выпад девушка. — А пока в его документах указана сестра и приемный брат, ты — в списке контактов к оповещению, на первом месте.  
  
— Катарина! — продолжал наседать тот. — Пусти меня к Александру.  
  
— Прости, Магнус, нет. Ты туда зайдешь, только если поступишь по скорой помощи или внезапно превратишься в прекрасную Изабель Лайтвуд, — мечтательно прикрыв глаза, уведомила его та. — Прости.  
  
Вопреки ожиданиям Катарины, Магнус не кинулся на новый круг нелепых пререканий. Его лицо резко просветлело, будто на него снизошла гениальная идея, вроде тех, что он использовал, создавая свои безумные коллекции. Он быстро метнулся к Катарине, стиснул её в отнюдь не слабых объятьях и со смаком чмокнул в щеку:  
  
— Ты потрясающая, — и ринулся прочь по коридору, ловко лавируя между медсестрами и пациентами, ждущими своей очереди.  
  
Не совсем понимая, что только что произошло, Катарина вернулась на сестринский пост:  
  
— Боже, не дай этому придурку сделать что-то сумасбродное.  
  
**_Четыре часа спустя._**  
  
Похоже, Бог сегодня вне зоны доступа.  
  
— Мужчина, азиат, 28-30 лет, потерял сознание на пляже Кони-Айленд, предварительный диагноз: солнечный удар, — бодро рапортовал парамедик, толкая тележку с уложенным на нее Магнусом.  
  
«Я его убью», — промелькнуло в голове Катарины.  
  
— Шестая палата, рядом с жертвой потасовки в Бруклине, — обреченно выдохнула она вслух. — Думаю, они найдут, что обсудить.  
  
На какое-то время Катарина отвлеклась на других пациентов, координируя парамедиков и младший персонал, а когда вновь заглянула в памятную палату, увидела, что Магнус, пользуясь отсутствием присмотра, забрался на соседнюю койку и свернулся рядом со спящим после переливания крови Александром Лайтвудом, не далее как сегодня утром пострадавшим в уличной драке. Магнус пристроил голову у него на плече, поправил на Алеке одеяло и, приложив к голове принесенный медсестрой пакет со льдом, довольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Упрямый засранец, — пораженная его наглостью, пробормотала Катарина, прежде чем выскользнуть из палаты.  
  
На мгновение задумавшись, она закрыла дверь и забрала ключ, обеспечивая пострадавшей парочке уединение.  
  
— Катарина! — раздался приятный женский голос.  
  
Обернувшись, та увидела неподражаемую Изабель Лайтвуд, чьи обнаженные ноги за счет коротких обтягивающих шортиков казались ещё длиннее. Стройность фигуры девушки подчеркивала полупрозрачная, в сеточку, майка, затемнявшаяся лишь на груди, а черные кудри были зачесаны наверх, явно чтобы подчеркнуть линию шеи.  
  
Проследив взглядом капельку пота, сбежавшую вниз от изящной яремной впадинки прямо в выемку между грудями Изабель, Катарина судорожно вздохнула:  
  
— Это лето меня доконает.


End file.
